


A Gift for Father

by SilverPurity



Series: Ferdibert Family Fluff [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Brief Bridal Style Carrying, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gay Parents, Gift Giving, Hugs, M/M, Mischief, Painting, Soft Ferdinand, Soft Hubert, There's a brief "Fairly Odd Parents" reference, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverPurity/pseuds/SilverPurity
Summary: Aria realizes she’s never given Hubert or Ferdinand a gift for their birthdays.





	A Gift for Father

“Papa?”

“Yes, Aria?”

“What’s in that bag you’re holding?”

“Oh, this?” Ferdinand shakes the bag, the contents rattling around. “Coffee beans.”

Aria crosses her arms, placing a hand to her face in confusion. “But you don’t drink coffee, Papa.”

“These aren’t for me,” Ferdinand explains, as he finishes tying a delicate bow around the opening of the bag. “They’re for Hubert.”

“For Daddy?” Aria repeated. “Why?”

“Well, it is his birthday today.”

“Daddy has a birthday!?”

Ferdinand blinked at Aria’s flabbergasted reaction. “Well, yes. Everyone does. Even though we are adults now, we were once little children and babies ourselves. So, we all have days on which we were born into this world. Hubert was born on this day, thirty-five years ago.”

“I missed Daddy’s birthday thirty-five times!?” Aria screamed in abject horror. “How many of yours did I miss, Papa!?”

“Thirty-two?”

Ember-orange eyes began to tear up. “I missed _ sixty-seven _ birthdays!? I’m the worst daughter in history!”

“Aria, you weren’t even born when most of those birthdays occurred...”

“I’M THE WORST DAUGHTER IN THE HISTORY OF HISTORY!” she repeated. “I can never show my face in polite society again if I don’t make this right!” 

“Sweetie, I think you’re overreacting…” Ferdinand replied, a sweatdrop going down his face.

“Papa, just because I’m only nine doesn’t mean I am exempt from doing wrong! Even if I wasn't born yet, I still didn't celebrate the birthdays that came afterwards! It is my duty as a noble to set an example for the masses, isn’t it? This is the kind of example I don't want to encourage! I swear that I will make things up to you and Daddy or my name isn’t Aria von Aegir-Vestra!”

With that said, she twirled around and zoomed off to a different part of the house to do Goddess knows what. Ferdinand could only hold a hand to his temple, knowingly shaking his head at Aria’s declaration.

“Once she has her mind set on something, that is that,” he sighed. “I just pray that whatever ‘grand plan’ she has in mind doesn’t end in disaster like last time.”

The last time Aria had a brilliant idea, she had been messing around with the Crest instruments used by Linhardt and Professor Hanneman at Garreg Mach. Somehow, that resulted in a destroyed lab and some understudies getting their hair dyed pink. Neither Hubert nor Ferdinand could figure out how that happened. Aria refused to divulge anything about it even after being punished and Hubert wasn't going to interrogate his own daughter, so it remained an unsolved mystery to this day.

“Don’t come into my room!” she called from down the hallway. “But tell me when Daddy comes home! Okay, Papa?”

“What are you doing?” he called back.

A giggle. “It’s a surprise! So no peeking, Papa!”

“You do know I can assert my authority as your father and barge in at any time?”

“Papaaaaaa!” she whined. “You meanie!”

Ferdinand laughed. It was almost criminal how much fun it was to tease her. But he’d let her work on whatever project she had in mind. It would be rude of him to intrude.

* * *

Aria waited. And waited. And waited.

But Daddy never came home for his birthday.

She knew he was gone for long periods of time. He never talked about where he went or what he did, but he always came home eventually.

She wanted to wait so she could share her present with both her fathers.

That day finally came four days later.

Daddy came in and Papa practically pounced on him the moment he walked through the door. That sent them both to the floor and it resulted in a very angry Daddy and a laughing Papa. Daddy didn’t stay mad for long and he eventually settled back into his normal routine, beginning with the preparation for his coffee the next day. Papa then presented his gift of coffee beans to Daddy and Daddy was more than eager to try out the new blend.

Once things had settled down, Aria put the finishing touches on her gift. She finally steeled herself and made her way over to her two fathers. They sat together, chatting over something Auntie Edie had done and the potential benefits it would bring to the Empire. Aria skipped up to her Daddy, looking up at him with a big smile on her face.

“Daddy?”

“Is that paint on your face?” he pointedly asked, eyes focusing on the small splotches she had failed to wipe off.

“Uh...no?”

“You know I can tell when you’re lying, so don’t even try it.”

“Alright, yes. I was painting,” Aria said. “I wanted to make something special for you and Papa as my way of saying sorry for missing your birthdays so many times.”

"Missing our--?" He stared at her as if she had grown a second head. “...You’re actually serious about this, aren’t you?”

Ferdinand frowned at his husband. “Hubert, don’t be crass. She felt awful about it, so she wanted to make something for the both of us as her way of apologizing."

“It’s a ridiculous notion to feel upset about, but…” Hubert was silent for a moment before he nodded. “Very well then. Show us what you made.”

“Ta-da!” Aria gleefully declared as she unfolded her piece. “I’m no Ignatz Victor, but I tried my very best! Do you like it?”

It was...a child’s drawing. It was obvious Aria had no artistic talent. There was a lack of any sort of detail, being mostly splotches of color and a smiley face on the sun and clouds. It depicted the three of them in some random field of green, holding hands with one another with Aria in the middle. She even drew Hubert smiling. In bold black letters, she wrote “Happy Birthday, Papa and Daddy!” and even put a little heart as the dot under the exclamation point and over the “i”.

Ferdinand felt like he wanted to faint. It was too precious for his heart to handle.

“It’s lovely, Aria. Thank you!” Ferdinand joyfully replied. “What do you think, Hubert?”

Hubert had covered his eyes with his hand, a frown on his face as if he was annoyed by the very sight of the brightly-colored blobs.

“Hubert.” Ferdinand repeated a little more sternly, moving the hand from Hubert’s face. He then blinked at what he saw. “Hubert, are you tearing up?”

“I am not. You see nothing.” Hubert quickly denied. "Thank you, Aria. It's...something to behold."

"Can you hang it in your office at the Imperial Palace, Daddy?" Aria asked. "I miss you lots, but I know you're busy and can't visit all the time. But if my picture is there, you can look at it when you're working and think of me. In a way, it'll feel like I'm there with you!"

"You…" Hubert covered his face again. "Why must you always say such things?"

Aria blinked. "What things?"

"Get over here."

Aria's smile faded away as she walked over to her Daddy's side. Did he not like her picture? Did she say something wrong?

She let out a brief squeak as he lifted her up and held her close. Her face was pressed into his chest and a hand gently cupped her head.

“I love you,” he told her. “Forgive me if I don’t say it enough.”

“I love you too, Daddy! You and Papa both!” she chirped in reply, returning the hug. “Papa, join us! Hugs for everyone!”

Hubert paused, eyeing the devious expression on Ferdinand’s face. “Ferdinand, don’t get any ideas.”

Ferdinand ignored him, sweeping Hubert right off the chair and carrying him in his arms. Aria squealed before she started laughing, still being held tight in Hubert’s arms.

Hubert scowled at Ferdinand. “Put me down. I am not a bride.”

“I’d rather not,” Ferdinand cheekily responded, placing a kiss to Hubert’s cheek. “This way I can hold both of you near to my heart.”

“And reduce me to a mere village maiden in the process? I think not.”

Aria giggled as her Daddy and Papa spiraled into another one of their ‘spats’ as Auntie Dorothea called them. She could only smile, hoping that things would always stay the same for them for many more birthdays to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Ferdinand: Aria! I'm respecting your privacy by knocking, but asserting my authority as your father by coming in anyway! :D
> 
> Hubert: Why do you have a battering ram? O_O;
> 
> Well, this is gonna be my last update for a bit. I'm going on vacation and I'm not gonna have internet where I'm going. I'll still try and do some writing on my phone if I can, but we'll see what happens. Hope you enjoy this new piece of family fluff. I'm invested in this dorky family now.


End file.
